Mallow and Lana's Farting Feast
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Mallow and Lana have a friendly fart off when they discover that they like farting next to each other.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day to be out fishing in the beautiful tropical region of Alola on 1 of its four islands, as Mallow and Lana were demonstrating by being out on the giant pond while riding on a wild Araquanid who was willing to have people ride on it. And that's when 1 overall muffled fart from Mallow set things into context for what was about to come.

"Ooh, excuse me!" Mallow giggled with a sly smile and a right hand on her face, winking in an excited manner.

"Goodness, that was loud!" Lana gasped with her left hand over her mouth. "I didn't think it could burst like that!"

"Well you can't help it when you have so much food like me!" Mallow laughed while breaking wind again. "I just love my cooking!"

Lana blushed and proceeded to lean forward, letting out a wet fart herself. "...I happen to like it too."

Mallow's eyes lit up as she clapped her hands together. "Hey, I just got an idea!"

"I think I know what it is..." Lana said with a smile on her face while blushing, casually fanning the air while feeling her stomach rumble.

The Araquanid was taken aback at what the gassy girls on its back proceeded to do, feeling how hot and loud the stinky bouts of flatulence were as it started to lightly rain. Lana was quite happy that she was able to share in her held in fart gas with Mallow, who always loved any opportunity to be pooting away her tooting scents.

"Woo, now you're -POOT- showing it Lana!"

"Well thanks Mallow, I try my -BLORT- best to push these out!"

"Better not be too hard, you know what -BRAP- happens when you force it!"

"Heh, I kinda figured that out the -FRRT- hard way."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ooh, we're super ripe!" Mallow laughed while fanning the stinky cacophony of farts they were making.

Lana blushed in embarrassment with her hands on her grumbling stomach. "You were the 1 who suggested we be making such a stink!"

"I didn't expect it to be that bad!" Mallow laughed.

"Oh there you girls are." Sophocles said while fixing up a bike, not being fazed by the intense smell coming from the gassy girls. "What were you doing?"

"We were... well, getting exhaust out of our cars let's just say." Lana tried to say.

Sophocles squinted his eyes. "If you needed to say that you're pooping your pants, you could have just said it. I know that feel too, don't worry."

"See, Sophie knows what's up!" Mallow exclaimed as her bassy farts became deeper in pitch.

Lana blushed more with her eyes widening from her sloppy flatulence becoming more wet. "I didn't realize that he would understand our predicament!"

Sophocles laughed as he wrapped his arms around his girl friends. "Ladies there's several things you don't know about everyone. I understand, it's cool!"  
Mallow took pride in Sophocles accepting their fart fest, although Lana was still unsure about this entire methane releasing thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Mallow and Lana continued their farting as they happened to spot Acerola, who was running alongside her Mimikyu to give her some good exercise, with the ghost themed girl waving at her fellow trial captains.

"Hey! What brings you all the way out here?" Acerola asked while bouncing about happily.

Mallow smirked as she had her arms wrapped around the back of her head, speaking above her bassy butt bombs, "Well as you can hear and smell, we're stinking up a fiesta today!"

"Yeah... it's quite hot." Lana admitted while blushing and touching her fingertips together, noting how much she was enjoying her bubbly flatulence.

Acerola stuck her tongue out playfully. "Ooh you're tooting your horns? Lemme see if my tuba wants to join in...!" She then lifted her leg and unleashed an enormous gust of methane that caused nearly everything around her to wilt, laughing as she held her hands together. "Yep, that's gonna be an ok from me!"

Mallow took pleasure in having another fellow fart filled female break the winds of Alola alongside her, with Lana also feeling better as she could tell that the pleasure of passing gas was made better with others to share in the steamy stink of her wet fumes.


	4. Chapter 4

Mallow and Lana were continuing to stink up a storm as they managed to beat the various wild Pokemon that were attempting to attack them. Mallow of course was overjoyed with seeing the disgusted reactions of the Pokemon who refused to stay around and stand the stench, while Lana was a bit embarrassed that her stinky cacophony was doing quite a number on the pocket monster menace.

"Phew, those spices really know how to reek after they take their time!"

"You're telling me... I thought it was bad enough to get wet from the front!"

"So you're telling me that-"

"Hey anything is disgusting if you try hard enough!"

There was no response from Mallow after that as she kept on making a mess in her smelly overalls, with Lana sighing as her blush got more redder in tone.


	5. Chapter 5

Mallow and Lana were still farting together, albeit being together within a tent for they decided to try camping out. How and why did this matter was not the case 1 should be asking, but like most flatulent females this proved to be quite the talking point above the fact that their rears were the ones doing the 'talk' so to speak.

"So, how long do you think we can keep this going?" Mallow spoke up while wiggling her fart containing hips to the beats of her own musical methane.

"I dunno, but I could definitely use new clothes... these are starting to get wet." Lana admitted upon letting loose more wet toots.

Mallow bellowed over from laughter. "Ha, you're more concerned about being soaked than stinky!"

Lana began sweating nervously while her entire body started to get soaked. "Well sometimes when you get too hydrated, you start to have a certain fishy smell on you..."

"...that doesn't make much sense to me, and yet I like it!"

"Well if I had to explain it more than it would just go over your head."

Lana sighed while shaking her head, with Mallow continuing to laugh as they kept breaking the wind with their pungent fart gas blasts. Their Pokemon opted to be outside to spare themselves of the strong stench for which none of them could handle.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't think that this is such a good idea..." Lana said while fanning away her wet flatulence.

Mallow laughed while taking in her bassy brap bombs. "Come on don't be silly now! Isn't this the kind of thing to get you excited?"

"When you said we were gonna be training, this isn't what I had in mind!"

"You have to let your body be comfortable with getting dirty in all sorts of ways in order to make it in life! Now come on, just take in this methane magic with me!"

Lana was still unsure as to how she got wrapped up in this farting fest; but if there was 1 thing to make her feel better then it was her farty friendship with Mallow.


	7. Chapter 7

It was another fine day to be out and about while farting to your heart's content, with our gassy girl Alola trial captains walking about talking while making quite the stink!

"You sure we should be farting in these clothes?" Lana gulped while looking at her puffed up shorts stinking of her flatulence.

Mallow chuckled while patting her gassy girlfriend on the back; also having shorts but hers being obviously brown stained. "Come on; what's the trouble?"

Lana began touching her fingertips together and began blushing a bright vivid crimson red. "I'm not so sure if this is the right place for it."

"Then you'll never understand why I find it so fun!" Mallow laughed as her eggy methane got more bassy with every ounce of laughter.

"But it feels like you give me the same responses!"

"Because you keep asking the same questions!"

It went like this for a while, with Mallow continuing to tease on Lana while their stinky steam warded off any potential Pokemon from coming into contact with their rancid bodies.


End file.
